Peridot
Peridot is a character from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. She was originally an antagonist before joining the Crystal Gems. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Peridot VS Bender * Peridot vs Bowser Jr (Abandoned) * Peridot vs Jack Spicer (Completed) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 vs Peridot (Completed) * Peridot vs. Nicolai Technus * Peridot vs. Papyrus (Completed) * Pyrrha Nikos vs Peridot * Raditz vs Peridot * Ronson the Hunter vs Peridot (Steven Universe) * Strax vs. Peridot * Peridot vs Techmo (Abandoned) * Peridot vs Waspinator (Complete) * Peridot VS Zim * Peridot Vs Trixie Lulamoon '(Completed by DeviousDiesel091) * Crystal Gems Battle Royale Battles Royale * 'Cartoon Network Villain Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cyborg * D.Va (Overwatch) * Dexter * Gizmo * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Magneto (Marvel) * Mandark * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Meowth (Pokémon) * Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Sombra (Overwatch) * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Zuko (Avatar) History Peridot originates from the Gem homeworld, having been sent by her superior Yellow Diamond to oversee the Cluster, a artificially forced fusion of millions of shattered gem fragments created to be a super weapon. However, after learning three of Rose Quartz's supporters in the revolt that hindered Blue Diamond's colonization ages ago have survived and been sabotaging her attempts to restore the Warp pads, a chain of events results Peridot in being marooned on Earth. Fearful for her wellbeing, attempting evade them while trying to contact Yellow Diamond for emergency evacuation, Peridot is forced to ally herself with the Crystal Gems to stop the Cluster before it could awaken and destroy Earth as a consequence. While it was originally a momentary truce as she realized Earth could still be of use to the Gem homeworld, Peridot ends up becoming a Crystal Gem out of circumstance and a desire to understand Earth and its residential life forms. She currently lives in the barn belonging to Steven's relatives, with Lapis Lazuli as her roommate. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem **Subtype: Peridot **Generation: Era 2 **Designation: Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG *Age: Likely around 5,000 years *Height: As Tall as Lapis (With Limb Enhancers) Taller Than Amethyst (Without Limb Enhancers) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Gem abilities: *Limb Enhancers: Being short in stature, Peridot is dependent on limbs that make he appear adult sized. She reconfigure her artificial fingers to fire beams of electricity or form propellers for a quick getaway, fire tractor beams from her hands, interface with any Gem-World-based technology, run up vertical walls, and disconnect parts of her body. *Robonoids: Sphere robots that come in three models: Hand, Flask, and Plug. *Giant Robot: *Metallokenisis: In "Too Short To Ride" It was reveled that Peridot can telekinetically control metal objects. Personality While a cold and ruthless worker who acts solely on logic and with not much of a high opinion on humans, believing the race is called "Stevens" due to both meeting Steven Universe and her unfamiliarity with Earth in general, Peridot is overconfident in her skills and can be quite childish when flustered and things do not go her way. After ending up stranded on Earth, Peridot became fearful and overall crazed in her tactics to find a way off the planet before she eventually sides with the Crystal Gems since they have the advantage in numbers and strength needed to ensure her survival. Though from being with the Crystal Gems opened her eyes to new things, Peridot was intensely loyal to Yellow Diamond before it ultimately wavered when her attempt to offer a mutual solution for everyone backfires. She has since become highly energetic, excitable, and friendly (though she is still learning proper social interactions), with a love of Earth to the point of being willing to fight Homeworld to protect it. Feats * Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. * Resilient against electric attacks. * Nearly destroyed the Crystal Gems by tricking them to enter an old and damaged Gem spaceship, subjecting them to a series of death traps for over a few hours' time before they reached her. * Defeated Pearl in a giant robot battle. * Stood up to Yellow Diamond in the heat of a moment, by calling her a "Clod", realizing what she had done and eventually coping with it. * Managed to win Lapis Lazuli's friendship. * She poofed a feral corrupted Jasper with only a metal rod when she lunged at Steven. * Peridot is extremely hard to poof. She survived two injector drill heads right to the head. About 20 rocks, being dragged by an extremely fast Corrupted Gem, and 2 falls down a canyon all in the same day. * "Metal Powers" have increased to let her lift a car twenty feet off the ground with little concentration and stalemate Lapis' hydrokinesis in a tug-of-war. Flaws * Lacks the ability to shape-shift due to the lack materials during her composition as an Era 2 Gem. * Not much of a fighter without technology. * Overly arrogant and prideful, deluding herself to think she would be public enemy on the Gem Homeworld for insulting Yellow Diamond and is the leader of the Crystal Gems. * Generally a coward who flees rather than confront her opponent in a fair fight. Has outgrown this trait, though she has developed a tendency to overestimate her combat effectiveness and thus challenge those clearly her superior. * Tends to talk herself into trouble. * Originally a bit of a fangirl around elite Gems like the Diamonds. * Once talked to corn, assuming they and all forms of inanimate vegetation were intelligent forms of life that should obey her for creating them. * Is obsessed with the Canadian teen drama "Camp Pining Hearts". * Puts Lapis' feelings and needs before her own even when it is emotionally detrimental to her Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Magic Users Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Space explorers Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants